Endless Spirit Harry Potter
by Cheesus
Summary: Basically, Ron and Hermione decide that they don't like Harry anymore and they try to kill him... Enjoy... :]


Harry stood on platform 9 ¾ waiting for Hermione and Ron to arrive. He'd been waiting for over an hour now; even though he strangely decided to be there 45 minutes early.

He scratched his head and sat down on the floor, with his luggage beside him.

He heard a familiar voice from around the corner, and then he saw Ron's face appear beneath that annoying ginger hair.

Harry stood up and smiled at Ron, "Where've you been? Why are you so late?"

Ron stopped in front of Harry, their faces no more than an inch apart. "What does it matter? It's only 5 minutes."

Harry looked up at Ron's face; he seemed to have gotten a lot taller since he they last spoke. Harry smiled sweetly, "He he, sorry ginger."

Ron glared down at Harry, "What did I tell you about calling me that?" Ron squeezed Harry's wrist, "I have a new wand, and I know how to use it. It all makes sense to me now Harry."

Harry struggled to pull away; Ron didn't loosen his grip on Harry arm. "What's wrong with you Ron? I didn't mean for you to take it personally." But as he spoke, Ron's grip only got tighter.

"RON, LET GO OF ME!" Harry squealed. He stomped on Ron's foot and made a footprint of his shoe.

Ron released his grip and looked down at his foot, "Was that necessary?" He put his hand on Harry's chest and looked into his eyes.

Harry pushed Ron's hand away and turned around. He brushed his hair out of his face and closed his eyes. He needed to think.

'Why was Ron being like this? There was no explanation for it. It made no sense.'

He felt a cold hand on his shoulder, "Harry."

Harry turned around, "Hermione? When did you get here?" he smiled and looked at Ron, he looked angry and full of rage.

Hermione pushed Harry into one of the columns and pinned him to it, she was surprisingly strong.

Harry looked into her eyes and saw nothing but pure hate, the iris in her eyes was red, the colour of a burning flame.

Harry closed his eyes; he needed time to think this all through.

So many questions whizzing through Harry's head: 'Why were my best friends being heartless morons to me? It just didn't make any sense. I called Ron a ginger, but I didn't do anything wrong to Hermione. Or at least I don't think I did.'

Hermione grinned at Harry, "You didn't do anything to me Harry, that's the whole point that I'm pissed off with you!" she clasped her hands around Harry throat, but she didn't squeeze very hard; just enough to let him know she's doing it.

'What?!' Harry thought, his head spinning, 'Did she just read my mind?' He put his hand onto hers, but without trying to push her arms away. Her bony hands were icy cold; he examined her hand to see if there was less colour in them.

'What the hell happened to her fingernails?' She looked at her fingertips, and pulled her hands away from Harry, turning around and running into Ron's arms.

Harry was even more puzzled than before, "So, you two are…" Harry walk closer to them, "…together?"

Hermione turned back to face Harry, "You know Harry, Ron said that we wouldn't have to tell you and you'd be able to figure it out, and even though I knew you wouldn't guess, you still haven't. This concludes my theory that you are, COMPLETELY STUPID!" She stopped a metre in front of Harry and their eyes locked. Harry couldn't help but look back into her burning red eyes, it was almost like he was in her trance. Harry felt something grab him from behind, it was Ron; his strong masculine arms, were holding Harry tight.

Harry began to struggle; it was getting hard for him to breathe. "Hermione, whatever I did to hurt you, I'm sorry. Just stop it, stop it now!" he choked.

He looked again at Hermione's fingernails, there weren't even anything there; her fingernails were gone, all that was there were scabs from where they used to be.

Scabs and a lot of blood.

Hermione closed her eyes and put her arms out of front of her, the palms of her hand faced up, and her feet almost 10 inches from the ground. "I loved you Harry, and all you did was see me as a friend, now Ron is the only guy in my life that I can trust, and I know that he wouldn't ever hurt me like you did to me!" A black pentagram appeared on the palms of her hands, it had what looked like an eye in the middle. Harry closed his eyes; he didn't want to see what was happening to her.

But how had to open his eyes eventually, so why not just get it over with.

He open one eye and opened the other eye in amazement, Hermione's hair was black with a strip of red hair on the left side of her face, her lips were black, and her face was pale. Her eyes were completely black, no pupil, no beautiful colour in her iris, nothing.

She looked heartless, cold and heartless.

By now, there were a large gathering of people around them cheering and asking for an encore.

Hermione's soul was full of rage and she flew up in the air and yelled "Ändlös ande!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Harry whispered.

Ron kicked the back of Harry knees, forcing him to fall to the floor. "Ask me no questions and I tell you no lies."

Harry looked up at Ron and then looked back at Hermione, or what seemed to be Hermione.

She looked down at Harry and smiled, "You're gonna regret ever disappointing me Harry." She floated even higher and yelled "Ändlös ande!" she looked down at the gazing people below, they were all normal people, who didn't even know that magic existed. "Ändlös ande!"

Harry looked up at Ron again, "Ron! What does that mean?"

He gave Harry a nudge with his foot, "It means 'Endless spirit,' now shut up!"

Hermione aimed her hand at a child

And then, a thin black beam shot out from her left hand and hit the child.

The child's mother screamed, "Anna! Nooooooooooooo!" but it was too late, the little girl was laying on the floor, dead, a whole through her head, and her brain a metre away from her.

She knelt down and held her daughter's hand, "Wake up! Open your eyes!"

Ron smirked, "Her brain isn't in her bloody head anymore, take it as a hint that she's not going to wake up."

Blood seeped out of Anna's head and spilled on the cold stone floor around her.

A man stepped forward and put his hand on the woman's shoulder, "Get out of the way Claire or it'll probably kill you too."

Hermione swooped down in front of them, "It? I'm referred to as 'it' now am I?" She aimed her hand at the man's head, "Brace yourself…"

He put his hands in front of his face and said, "You wouldn't dare."

Hermione smiled and aimed her hand at Claire, the girl's mother. "Sorry about the kid, but I think you'll get over it. Ändlös ande." The black beam shot from her hand and went through Claire's head. Hermione laughed and flew higher into the air.

She laughed, and looked down into Harry's tearful eyes, "This is what you've lead me to Potter! It's entirely your fault! Ändlös ande" She shot black beams out of both hand down at the innocent people below, they didn't even get chance to run and hide. She just killed them, there and then.

It turned into complete chaos, people running, children crying, people dying, families being separated, children left alone with no one to help them, and Hermione was the centre of attention. She rounded everyone into a corner and announced, "If a single one of you steps out of place, you'll all suffer the same fate as the little girl." She pointed to Anna and giggled." It's a shame really, I have no real reason to be doing this, it's just because that boy broke my heart, and when he broke my heart, HE RUINED MY LIFE!" She swooped down to him and looked into his eyes.

A tear slipped down his cheek, he breathed heavily and gazed back into her, dead, black eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek too, but it was a tear of blood.

She wiped the blood onto her finger and pressed it into Harry's face.

He sobbed, "Am I gonna die? Are you gonna kill me? Because if you are, just get in over with. I can't stand to see more innocent people die because I made a mistake. A tiny little mistake."

It was then that Hermione realised something, she had no right to be doing this. She shouldn't be taking her rage out on other people. She should be taking it out on Harry.

She realised something else too, Dumbledore was standing behind her.

She turned around, "What do you want old man?" She grinned.

He put his hand on her shoulder, "I think you should change back to your normal form."

She pushed him away, "Piss off, no chance. If I do that, you can hurt me with your magic. You can't harm me when I am in this form, in my 'Endless Spirit' form."

Dumbledore nodded his head, and gave a sigh of disappointment, "That is correct, and with my age, I cannot challenge you. But what I can do, is challenge Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore smiled and waved his wand at Ron. He muttered some magical words and captured Ron in a large bubble.

Hermione shot towards Ron and used spells to try and break the bubble, "I can't get to you Ron, I'm sorry."

Ron's face pressed against the side of the bubble, "I can't breathe…" he whispered.

Hermione pushed Dumbledore, "He's suffocating in there."

Dumbledore sighed, "Well, if you're prepared to let all of these innocent people die, then I'm prepared to let Mr. Weasley die."

Hermione sobbed, "It's okay Ron, he can't do that. He can't tell your parents that he killed you."

"I didn't kill him," Dumbledore remarked, "Suffocation killed him, I didn't touch him."

Hermione searched the floor around her, and noticed Harry trying to crawl away from the scene, "Ah, there you are." She hovered over to Harry and grabbed him by his hair. "I'm really sorry Ron, please forgive me. I love you and I'll find a way to bring you back." And with that, she disappeared, taking Harry with her.

They reappeared in a large room, it looked like a dining hall, there were tables set with cutlery and chairs all arranged neatly and in place.

Hermione picked Harry up and threw him onto a table, "Ändlös ande".

The next thing he knew, he was chained to the table. The cutlery poked him in various places.

I realised something today Harry, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on all of those innocent people, I should have just taken my anger out on you instead, even if it was fun watching the fear on their faces.

So now, I'm going to take the last bit of my anger out on you, she picked up a fork from the table.

Harry's eyes widened with fear, "If you put that where I think you're going to put it, then you really will regret it, I've been in the car all day and I haven't had chance to use the bathroom."

She laughed, "That's disgusting, I'd never dream of doing anything like that, and anyway, there wouldn't be that much blood if I did that."

"What?" Harry squealed, "If you want blood, prick my finger, all of my fingers if you like, just I'm begging you Hermione. Please, don't do anything stupid."

"I feel sorry for you Harry, my heart cries for you, but not as much as it cried when I found out that you didn't love me. Now my heart cries because it needs to release all of its anger and pain that you caused. It's not fair Harry, IT'S NOT FAIR!"

She sat on the side of the table next to him, took off his glasses, and leant over him with the fork in her hand.

Harry tried to wriggle as far away from her as he could, but he struggled a bit seeing as though he was chained to a table. "Hermione, wait…"

She moved closer, "No Harry, I've waited for three years now and you've said nothing that particularly grabs my heart. So now, you have to wait while you get punished for all the pain you caused me. Ändlös ande!" She waved her wand and cast a spell on Harry. He couldn't move, the muscles in his body had completely frozen. All he could move was hid face. Brace yourself Harry."

She opened his eye lid and pressed the fork underneath his eyeball, he screamed in pain as blood gushed out of his eyeball.

She yanked out his eye and put it in a wine glass on the table. She put napkins in his eye socket where the eyeball used to be so that he wouldn't loose as much blood, yet.

"I'm almost done now Harry." She put his glasses back in his face, they didn't fit properly because on of his eye socket's had been overstuffed with napkins but she didn't care. She picked his eye out of the wine glass and opened his mouth, "Now you're going to eat it." She grinned and placed the eye into his mouth. She pushed his chin up and down until she could hear crunching sounds, the blood from the eyeball flooded into Harry's lungs, "Farewell my love, I'll see you soon." She pulled something out of her pocket, it was an orb; a black orb with a red line through it. She placed in onto Harry's chest and in hovered 5 inches above him. There was a red glow coming from it, I made Harry feel happy. He smiled, and then, his heart stopped beating.

The orb stopped glowing red, and glowed black. Hermione picked up the orb and looked into it, "Hi Harry, are you comfortable in there?"

The red line now had something living in it, it had Harry living in it. Hermione accomplished her dream; she had Harry all to herself. She smiled and looked down at Harry's cold, lifeless body lying on the table.

She stood on the table and placed the orb in the pentagram on the left hand, "Ändlös ande!" She dissolved into the orb, and it lay on the table, glowing.

The ground shook and blood seeped out of the walls of the large room, it suddenly came flooding in. It turned everything over, and within minutes, it all vanished.

All the chairs and all the tables, gone, Harry's body was gone. All that was left in the room was the orb. The small, glowing orb.

A silent whisper entered the room, "Ändlös ande… Ändlös ande… Ändlös ande…" the orb expanded slightly, and then shrunk to the size of a molecule, and then vanished. Neither Hermione or Harry were ever seen again. But the orb was found by a man, an immortal man, a powerful immortal man, more famously known as Voldemort…


End file.
